Zadal Ultimum
Introduction Zadal Ultimum is the Prince of Lydia, alongside his brother, the crown Prince of Lydia, Zentei Ultimum. During his youth, Zadal’s older sister, Terra, ran away from home due to their father’s tyrannical way of dealing with women. Although this hurt Zadal deeply, he never showed it and continued smiling until his mother was charged with treason and scheduled to be executed. Biography Infancy: ' When Zadal was born, his father didn’t care for him much and basically disregarded his existence, as he was weak and unable to use Draconic Arts. His mother took care of him and showed him how to do things like cook, although he was never very good at it and he would play with his older brother and sister. ' Childhood: At the age of 5DY Zadal’s sister ran away from home, along with his cousin, hurting him deeply. Shortly afterward he started attending school and excelled at swordsmanship and was capable of defeating most of the children in his class during tournaments. During his first year of school, Zadal became friends with his swordsmanship teacher, Ignis, and began training with him during, and after school. After spending so much time with Zadal, Ignis began to think of him as one of his own and even allowed him to stay at his house where Zadal became friends with Ignis’s children. When Zadal was 7DY he created his Dragon’s Tooth weapon, although he couldn’t think of a name at that time and technically never successfully completed the rite of passage that all dragons must complete in order to graduate, however Celebrant wouldn’t allow him to not pass school and demanded that the requirement be lifted for Zadal. After he graduated, Zadal decided not to continue with his schooling and, instead, focused solely on practicing his swordsmanship, becoming a master in no time at all. Once Zadal turned 9DY, he found out that he was capable of using Dark and Light Draconic Arts during a training session with Ignis. After Zadal was nearly killed by an accidental attack, he healed himself with his light arts and countered with a dark art attack, throwing Ignis on his back and confusing him for a few seconds. Zadal was excited to have these powers and ran to Celebrant to tell him all about what had happened, although he dismissed Zadal, disappointed that he wasn’t capable of this sooner, and told him to never bother him with these things again. Around the age of 9DY, Zadal decided that he was getting too good with a sword and chose to switch to a spear. He created another particle gem for a spear, although most dragons don’t do this, and began training with Ignis to increase his skill with the new weapon. Ventus decided that Zadal would be his rival at this point and continued to ask him for a fight, however Zadal always refused to fight, thinking it not worth his time. Ventus vowed that one day he would show Zadal that he would fight, and defeat him, Zadal didn’t take him seriously and continued training with Ignis. 4HY//2DY’s later Zadal’s mother, Ariel, was convicted of treason because she would alter royal documents in order to fix certain problems with them, specifically she would alter executions in order to save innocent people from being executed. Ariel was to be executed herself, but Zadal and Zentei came up with a plan to save her, they failed and ended up fighting the Melios and Celebrant. Zentei was knocked unconscious and Zadal was thrown from Lydia, slipping into a 19 human yearlong coma. ' Adolescence:' ' ' (What was your character's life like from age 13 to age 19?) ' Adulthood:' ' ' (What was your character's life like from age 20 to age 54?) ' Seniority:' ' ' (What was your character's life like from age 55 until death?) ' ' Trivia *Zadal's last name, Ultimum, translates to 'last' in Latin. *Trivia 2 Category:Dragon Category:Royalty Category:Ultimum Category:ENTP Category:Male